I was wrong and I'm sorry
by the-door-wizard
Summary: This is a gender bent story of soul and maka


**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

This is a gender bent story, Have fun :)

Tip for names: names that are more like titles will be the same, while others with normal names will be different.

* * *

"SOUL, hurry up! We're going to be late" I refuse to be late just because shes moving slow today.

"Why are you always in such a rush? We have half an hour to _drive_ to school." she said, walking out of her room. We had been saving up money to buy a scooter. The only thing was Soul went to buy a scooter and came back on a motorcycle. By Shigami, she better not think I am riding that thing.

"I'm in a rush because we have to _walk_ to school."

"No we don't, we can take the bike."

" I'm not riding that thing, If you had gotten a scooter maybe I would." We had been fighting all weekend about this, and so far neither of us was giving up.

Soul snorted " A scooters lame, and its easier for two people to ride a motorcycle than a scooter." She looked side ways at me and grinned, " what, Makoto, you scared?"

I will admit that I was a little scared to ride that thing, but I wish she would have just listened to me. "I am not scared, I just don't understand why_ my weapon_ won't listen to me,_ her meister_." Her face turned red at the last part, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well, if you're not scared, then lets go." she smirked t me. I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "we've already wasted too much time for us to walk to school." With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

It was then that I noticed that she was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and red jeans. Red _skinny jeans. Shit,_ _Don't look, don't look - _dammit. Soul's butt looked so good in skinny jeans. No, her butt looked amazing in skinny jeans. I bet she knows it too. I grabbed my jacket and followed her out the door.

Soul was already on the bike. She held the helmet out to me. " I could only get one, and since I'm _your_ _weapon_ it's my job to protect _my meister._" She gave me a cold smile. She was going to find a way to make me pay for what I said earlier.

I got on behind her. "uhh... umm"

She sighed and pointed "your feet go here, " she grabbed my hands and put them around her waist, "and your hands go here." My face felt hot, I hope she didn't notice. My arms where wrapped loosely around her.

She took off, and I nearly fell off the back of the bike. My arms tightened around her waste to keep my balance. "I almost fell off! You should have warned me!"

I could feel the muscles in her stomach move, and then I relies she was laughing. " I knew you wouldn't have tightened your grip until we started moving even if I had warned you." Her response caught me off guard.

"Why do you think that."

"Because," she shrugged, "I just know you." The feeling I felt in the moment she said that could only be described as fondness, but a little more intense. Soul was a variable, she would act like she didn't care and would seem unconcerned with the things going on around her. But that wasn't true, she was very perceptive, almost dangerously so. I was her partner! How did I manage to forget that? We've been living together for a few years, and still I managed to forget that.

It took me a moment to notice that Soul had parked the bike and was waiting for me to let go of her.

"ahh um sorry, I was lost in my mind." I let go of her waist took and got off the bike.

"come on I want to find everyone else before class starts" I lead the way to our regular hang out spot.

"So..." Soul started ", how did you like the bike?" I looked over at her. Her head was tilted to the side causing a few locks of hair to fall into her face. Unthinkingly I reached out and tucked it behind one of her ear. I held my hand there for a minute and looked at her. She was so beautiful, I still felt surprised that she had agreed to be my partner. I was just some awkward kid who could barley even talk to her and yet she said yes. I wonder why.

Then I noticed what I was doing. I jumped back a step and coughed, "The ride was fine, I want to learn how to drive though." I said not looking at her. If I did she would probably notice that the color of my face rivaled her eyes.

I am acting weird, am I getting sick? whats with me? Just then a loud voice interrupted my thoughts, "Soul did you buy a bike, that's so **awesome**!"

If BlackStar is here then, "Tsubasa!" He turned around, waving me over to him Eli and Patrick.


End file.
